


Your Face is a Work of Art

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: Your face is a work of art. We should frame it.





	Your Face is a Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the label. Short and sweet.

Darcy stumbles into the common room with Jane trailing behind. 

Sexy hobo is huddled over a bowl of cereal. He looks up at her when she plops down directly across from him.

“Your face is a work of art.” 

“We should frame it.” 

“Sorry, she’s really drunk.” 

“Not that drunk.” 

“Darcy.” 

“Between my legs.” 

 The hand bringing the spoon up to his mouth freezes as his mind takes in the new information. He chews slowly before finally saying, “Catch me when you’re sober.” 

She grabs her munchie snacks that Jane had just placed on the counter in one hand and gives him her signature finger guns with the other. “Will do, robot boo.

*****

She later finds out that his mouth, hands, and thighs are also very nice works of art.

**Author's Note:**

> *vague shrugging of confusion*


End file.
